Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a memory device, and in particular it relates to a resistive random-access memory structure and a method for fabricating the resistive random-access memory structure.
Description of the Related Art
Because stored data will not disappear while power being turned off, non-volatile memories are essential for various electronic products. Currently, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a prosperous sort of non-volatile memory that has been developed for use in the industry. Resistive random access memory has great potential for use in personal computers and electronic devices because of its advantages such as low operating voltage, high writing/erasing speed, long memory-period, non-destructive read out, multi-state memorizing, simple structure, and small area.
However, in the production of resistive random access memory, along with the miniaturization of the device size, there are still many challenges that need to be overcome, such as uniformity of the resistive random access memory structure, and how to prevent damage to the bottom electrode caused by manufacturing processes. Therefore, a new resistive random access memory structure and an improved fabrication process are desirable.